


Simple excuses

by Bwubble



Series: Marvel Oneshots [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony needs attention, alcoholic!Tony, friday is a traitor, post-CW, subtext dom&sub, yelling steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bwubble/pseuds/Bwubble
Summary: Steve finds another excuse to yell at Tony.





	Simple excuses

His hand rose up in sync with the sound of his repulsors. A beam of energy shot out of his palm and it hit one of the aliens right in the middle of it's forehead. 

These aliens were different from the ones they have seen until now. Their skin was an odd mix of scales and feathers, giving them a look like they're modern-day dinosaurs. Their heads were gigantic, eyes bulging out of their sockets. That combined with their body made Tony think they were fighting enormous chickens rather than aliens or dinosaurs. 

Once that thought fully registered in his head, combined with a way more funny mental image, a bark of laughter escaped his lips.

Steve, who was standing only a couple of meters away from Tony, swung his head around to the genius. A scowl adorned his face, and his eyes were slanted in anger. Whilst he threw his shield towards one of the aliens without even looking, he snapped "What's so funny, Stark?"

The genius rolled his eyes, turning away from the Captain and raising his palms. A smile was lingering on his lips, tugging the corners of his mouth upwards. "Nothing you need to worry about Capsicle." He wasn't able to see Steve's face, but he was sure he could _hear_   the man's eyes narrow at him. He rolled his own once again, and turned towards the Captain, trusting his team members to protect him. Fucking Rogers and his goody-two-shoes attitude. "Really Cap, nothing that isn't discussable after this whole endeavour." 

The soldier didn't move, only said one word. "Tony."

He put up one hand defensively, whilst the other raised towards an alien that was coming too close. "Fine, have it your way then. If you're so eager to know, I was thinking about how these aliens here looked like giant motherfucking chickens with scales, and that made me laugh. Happy?"

A bark of laughter rang out from Clint's comm, paired with a sharp 'Language' from Steve. Tony felt something twitch in his chest at the sound of Steve's tone, but he ignored it in favour of shooting down an unfortunate alien that had Clint on top of it. The poor archer lost his balance whilst laughing, and landed on a not-so-happy alien.

As the archer scrambled back up, he half-heartedly snapped to Tony "Damnit Stark, you made me lose my balance!"

The man himself shrugged. He shook his head and smiled, even though no one could see it. "Not my fault Katniss. Should've watched your balance." He looked around to the damage around them, and the creatures causing it. The aliens were almost all gone, save for a few here and there. He aimed his palms towards the ground, slowly ascending. The others could deal with this mess. It wasn't his job to do that. 

He could faintly hear Steve talking to Romanov, before clicking of his comm from the rest. Throwing directions at FRIDAY, he closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. He needed some silence. And a well deserved drink.

 

Tony had only just made it out his suit, walking along his balcony towards the doors, when he spotted Steve sitting inside on one of the couches. The man was still in his uniform, and was currently staring intently at his hands, which were perched on his lap. Tony's heart skipped a beat as he saw the shield on the man's back, and he closed his eyes for a moment. Another sigh escaped his lips.

He walked inside, ignoring Steve who immediately jumped up. "Fri?" He asked, making his way towards the bar. He grabbed himself a random bottle of whiskey with one hand, whilst the other found the two emergency bracelets. He discreetly clicked them on, before reaching for a glass. His eyes didn't miss the slight perk of Steve's ears as the bracelets clicked, and he knew Steve already suspected what he was doing. 

Putting away the still open bottle, he raised the glass to his lips whilst waiting for FRIDAY's answer. He was still pointedly ignoring the other man, instead letting his eyes wander the room like he had done so many times already. 

"I'm sorry Sir." The poor AI reported. "He insisted that I let him in."

Tony took another sip of his drink and sat down with a deep sigh. "And you complied to him because..?"

There was a sound that could pass for a snicker coming from the room's speakers. "Because he is still your Captain, Sir."

It was silent for a moment as Tony downed the rest of his glass in one go. He closed his eyes as he felt the burn of the drink going down his throat. He loved and hated the feel of it at the same time, and he doubted that that feeling would ever change. He kept ignoring Steve, who was still standing stiffly in the middle of the room. A lecture was the last thing he needed right now, least of all what followed after said lecture. He had work to do, projects to finish. Otherwise Pepper would destroy him. Tony couldn't bring himself to care.

The soldier always did this. Every time, after the fight, he would find another simple excuse to yell at Tony. As a result, Tony always busied himself with a much needed drink until the soldier was done. Which then eventually resulted in Steve kissing a drunk Tony, and later him fucking the man's brains out.

He would be lying if he said he didn't like it.

Tony waved a vague gesture in Steve's general direction, and made a grab towards the bottle next to him. "Come on, spill it Capsicle."

The soldier did just that, as soon as Tony was done with speaking. His words were sharp, biting into Tony's mind, and he suddenly found so many more interesting things to explore in his whiskey. He let the lecture wash over him, refilling his drink more and more often until the bottle was empty. A whoozy cloud had taken over Tony's senses, and he wondered how strong the alcohol was in the whiskey that he picked. Probably very high, seeing as he normally didn't get so drunk after one bottle. His hand grabbed the bottle, and he squinted his eyes trying to read the label. 

A pair of hands grabbed his shoulders, interrupting his scrutinizing study of the bottle. He raised his head to look who had grabbed hold of him, but was pulled into a kiss instead. 

He growled against Steve's lips and sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time that day. He felt his muscles relaxing despite his protests. Involuntarily, he leaned into the other man's touch. "I hate you." He muttered.

Steve chuckled. "I know." He said, and pulled the genius into another kiss. "I love you too."


End file.
